Unexpected Night
by xSilentWolf
Summary: Aidou was just walking back to his room after being punished by Kaname for the thousandth time. But when his ears picked up a scream, he rushed towards the direction of the sound. That's when his electric blue eyes picked up impossible images... AkatsukixRuka / Slight AidoxYuuki


**Honestly, I didn't plan to write any Fanfics. One reason was because I didn't have the time. Another reason is because I didn't think I had the skill to. The other day, I looked up some stories on AkatsukixRuka and was quite surprised that there were not much, considering these two were an obvious pair in the Vampire Knight series. Then I guessed most of the Fanfics probably focused more on the main characters, like KanamexYuuki or ZeroxYuuki. Well, I liked Ruka and Kain's personality was quite suited to her. His love towards her is no secret so it was quite easy building up a small flame. Welp, I hope you enjoy this. I didn't really have time to edit because my perverted friend wanted to read this as a bedtime story like right now so she can get something to 'dream of'. This is my first attempt at ann official Fanfic. Hope you enjoy reading. :3**

* * *

Aidou was simply on his way back to his dorm room after being punished by Kaname after he 'accidentally' overheard him create a new nickname for him. Apparently, 'Supreme Gang Leader' wasn't appreciated by the Dorm President and poor Aidou needed to sob in his tears as he threw all his 'precious' possessions into boxes before trashing it under the watch of Kaname. Slowly getting over his sadness and walking his way back to his dorm room after Kuran dismissed him, his head jerked to the direction of a sudden scream. His electric blue eyes widened when he recognized the owner of the voice. - Ruka. He rushed towards the room where the scream originated, with the only thought in his mind that his cousin is in danger.

As he ran, Aidou analyzed the reasons for that scream. If it were an enemy and powerful enough to injure and make Ruka scream like that, then it must be a formidable invader. But as he approached the slightly opened door, the recognizable gasps and moans confused his thoughts. Curious, he peeked into the open space and his eyes were bulged out in horror. His jaw was practically hanging on his face as he tried to collect in what he was seeing.

This was the last thing on earth that he expected to see. As far as he knows, Ruka had a cool, hardened personality. He even doubted that Ruka will ever have sex. Though it was no secret that she has affections for Kuran Kaname, the man that had his hips bucked into Ruka with her arms and legs wrapped around him was definitely not the Dorm President. Aidou felt his blood freeze when a name was moaned from her lips.

* * *

"Tsuki… Ahh!"

Ruka's words were lost when Kain wordlessly kissed her, pressing their naked bodies together as one of Ruka's hands played with his hair. Resting one hand on her hip and the other on the wall to keep his balance, Kain moved swiftly forward in one motion, sheathing him fully inside of her. When he felt her warm walls clench around his hard member, he broke the kiss and a breathless gasp escaped his lips. Ruka froze as he entered her, gasping for breath as the fire of pain and pleasure flared all over her body. Kain waited and he planted kisses at the side of her neck to ease her tension and pain. Noticing his hesitation, Ruka kissed him softly.

"It's alright… I'm fine… Go on…"

Taking a few breathes before nodding his head; Kain raised his head to look at Ruka. To him, she was a fallen angel from the heavens. The red flush was perfectly painted on her creamy skin, her gentle and flustered expression, and her alluring brown eyes…

* * *

Aidou was just standing in front of the door, bent slightly to let his eyes see the action in the room. For at least a few minutes, he was just standing there, blinking as heat filled his head. His two cousins were making love and he was just watching them shamelessly. He knows that he should just run for it, but his legs were rooted to the ground, refusing to budge. He also knows that the longer he stays there, the higher the possibility that he'll be fried BBQ style in Kain's hands or do something that will humiliate and scar him for the rest of his life by Ruka. Despite his understanding of the harsh punishments that might be awaiting him, he just watched as the two figures make love before his eyes.

* * *

Kain began to thrust in and out of his angel, with each one sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. His gasps for breath became shorter and quicker as time goes by, matching his rhythm as he pumps in and out of her. Focusing to give his lover impossible pleasure, his eyes closed and his fingers dug into her hips as he plunged into her again and again.

"A-Akatsuki… Yes… A-ahh… Tsuki…"

Ruka's body was on fire. The man in front of her was the one that ignited the flames. As he thrust in and out in that speed, she was losing her ability to reason and focus. Her hands crawled onto his back and dug into his skin, clinging to him as if he was her last lifeline. All she could see and feel was him as he drowned her in complete pleasure.

Kain's name escaped from Ruka's throat again and again, sometimes mixed in moans and gasps as the waves of hot pleasure hit their bodies. They both felt bolts of pleasure hitting them every time their skins slapped against each other. With ecstasy filling each of their worlds, they were reaching their peak. With one final powerful thrust, Kain crushed his lips onto Ruka's as the orgasmic wave hit them, brainwashing their minds, leaving only heat and ecstasy. Ruka arched her body to feel the complete overrun of the pleasuring moment, shutting her eyes tightly in the while. Kain trembled as he spilled his seed deep inside of Ruka as she moaned into his mouth when she felt the hot liquid slid inside of her.

Kain rested his head on her shoulder as they both tried to calm the pace of their breaths. When it started to slow down, Kain opened his eyes slowly and drew back to look at Ruka. Her eyes were opening and when they met his, her lips curved into a soft smile before she planted a kiss on his lips. As Kain formed a reciprocal smile, Ruka gave in to her lack of energy and closed her eyes for resting. He picked her up and carried her as if she was his newly wed wife to her bed. He laid her down gently on the soft furniture and he followed, lying down next to her. After he covered them both with the white blanket, his eyes fell on her face. One of his hands moved silently to caress her cheek and moved the strand of hair that was hovering over her closed eyes. But when Ruka made a movement, he withdrew his hand back to his side. Unconsciously, Ruka moved closer to Kain and snuggled against his chest, as if looking for warmth. Sighing softly, he snaked an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Kain moved slightly to give Ruka a peck on the forehead before resting his chin on her head and slipping away to dream world as his eyes closes.

* * *

Aidou was rushing back to his room. He was trying to be quick, but silent, just so no one will suspect that he just witnessed an impossible event. When he thought he reached his room, he quickly opened the door and locked it behind him. With his back resting against the door, he sighed before looking down. Not only what he just saw gave him brain damage, but it also gave himself a need for pleasure. He sighed once again and shook his head until he heard shuffling noises coming from his bed… or he thought it was his bed at least. His eyes started to scan around the room and noticed the decorations and placement of furniture were all different. When a figure got out of the bed, it walked towards Aidou. In the dark, he could only make out that the figure was fairly small and had long hair. When the moonlight leaking from the window hit the figure, Aidou's turquoise eyes grew larger by at least ten sizes.

"Yuuki-sama! Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

Just when he was about to turn around and open the door, Yuuki's hand stopped him by holding his arm.

"It's fine, Habunasa… But you need to be punished for intruding my room and ruining my sleep. And if you do not accept my punishment, I'll hand you over to Kaname and you will learn the true meaning of horror."

Aidou's head dropped and sighed once again when he had to agree with her words. Of course. Nothing was worse than being punished by Kaname. Sure, he might have been punished frequently, but he can never get used to it, considering that Kaname always have unique and killing ways to punish him. In fact, if Kaname tells him he was reading a book everyday titled: "1 Million Painful Ways to Torture Aidou", he'd believe it. Aidou snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the female pureblood spoke again.

"Hmm… How should I punish you…?"

Yuuki's chocolate eyes were scanning him and stopped when it picked up an unusual bump on the crotch of his pants. When Aidou saw what she was looking at, he immediately attempted to cover himself and turned around, leaving his back to her. Yuuki raised an eyebrow and started to speak, nearly mimicking Kaname's style of speech.

"Where are your manners, Habunasa? How dare you use your back to face me?"

Aidou felt his blood being frozen again as he slowly and stiffly turned back to her with his hands still trying to cover his bulge showing on his pants. He felt like he was about to cry. He knows he'll be punished to the point where he wants to die, especially when he already feels like dying now. But that thought was held back when he heard Yuuki chuckle lightly under her breath and saw an evil grin creeping onto her face.

* * *

**How did Yuuki punish Aidou? I'll leave that to your imagination. Haha~ xD Well, I'm not confident, nor experienced in writing smut. Welp, it's an attempt. You can't sue me. xD But you can leave a comment/review telling me how you felt. Whether you like it, whether you hate it, whether you think I have some points in improving or whether you want to kill me for destroying the meaning of Vampire Knight since there was no mention of fangs or blood, drop it down on me. Critics are welcomed, and every review is another source to keep me moving. Any suggestions, send me a PM anytime. Thank you for reading. :3 **


End file.
